


Dragon Tobio

by Tobiofilipino



Series: Hq PetReg fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama regresses into a dragon, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, pet regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiofilipino/pseuds/Tobiofilipino
Summary: The only way Tobio can explain it is like a rainstorm that afterward reveals a rainbow. Stress is the storm trying to push down his tiny straw house. Dropping is the clouds that float away. The crash, like the clouds, is scarifier than the storm, because there is no positive way to tell if it’s really gone. Lastly, the rainbow is the simplicity the boy experiences afterward.Usually, his brain’s only goal is to obtain milk.
Series: Hq PetReg fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203248
Kudos: 4





	Dragon Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what I was going for, but hope you enjoy! /gen

Sometimes Tobio shifts into a headspace where his atmosphere transforms. He’s not entirely sure what it is, but the raven is fairly certain it takes place when his brain clouds over from all the pressure everyone around him places on himself.

It’s kind of like a drop; he concludes the fourth time it happens. 

The only way Tobio can explain it is like a rainstorm that afterward reveals a rainbow. Stress is the storm trying to push down his tiny straw house. Dropping is the clouds that float away. The crash, like the clouds, is scarifier than the storm, because there is no positive way to tell if it’s really gone. Lastly, the rainbow is the simplicity the boy experiences afterward. 

Usually, his brain’s only goal is to obtain milk. 

Trotting to his kitchen Tobio is on the hunt for his plastic baby bottle. He doesn’t understand what a baby feels like, but he’s pretty sure it isn’t the same tenderness he encounters. But still, sipping milk out of a bottle creates a warm feeling in his chest.

Opening his cabinets, he finds only glass cups. A scowl outlines his face; he doesn’t want glass cups. Stomping his feet and huffing through his nose, he gains control of himself once again. 

Milk, milk, milk, his brain growls.

Another thing the teen didn’t understand is how his speech turned into only noises, instead of creating words. It’s like a wall formed in front of that part of his brain, and only babbles and growls could get through. 

The bottle is hidden behind some bowls in another cupboard. Tobio shoves the glass bowls aside, not letting them fall, and snatches his feeding bottle. 

The raven purrs while putting the empty bottle’s nipple in his mouth and chews. It’s a habit that started ever since he started falling into this headspace. Pulling the silicon out of his mouth, Tobio flings open his fridge doors. 

Milk is sitting right in front of his eyes.

Well, soy milk. 

Drinking regular cows’ milk makes his stomach turn in an uncomfortable way, and being in discomfort, while in such a claiming setting would ruin it. Plus, soy milk has numerous flavors, so soy milk it is.

Taking the plain plant milk from the fridge, the first year unscrews the bottle leaving it open to pour milk. 

Blue eyes stare into the milk fountain, nearly letting the regressor pour milk all over the table. A grunt of disapproval rolls through his lips as he sets the carton down. Tobio runs his hand over the droplets of spilled milk and then wipes his hand on his sweatpants.

The teen screws his bottle’s lid back on, taking his drink and himself to retreat to the comfort of his own room. 

Tobio jumps onto his western-style bed. He settles himself down to lie on his back then proceeds to gulping down his milk.

Yummy yum, his brain comprehends sucking the nipple for more liquid.

His voice purrs, allowing the empty bottle to fall onto his covers. The raven’s eyelids droop down, covering his stunning blue eyes until a voice startles him from his rest.

“Kageyama,” an orange blob appears at Tobio’s door as his eyes try to adjust. The dragon regressor hisses at the intruder in his cave. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is uwu-oikawa


End file.
